Outcast
by Valleria
Summary: After living so long with his secret, Danny finds himself unable to continue lying to his family. Confessing has not the result he expected however and he soon finds himself without a home. Enter Vlad Masters, billionaire and ghostly villain extraordinaire. Is there any hope of mending the relationship of the two enemies, or will Danny lose himself to his Demons? Eventual Slash!
1. Prologue

_**Hi there, this is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you'll be gentle with me!**_

 _ **I'm not a native english speaker, so please point out any mistakes I make and feel free to give constructive criticism.**_

 _ **This is going to be a SLASH Fanfiction, so anyone who has a problem with that, please just do not read it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me, just the idea is my own and I'm not making any profit off of this.**_

 **Prologue**

Danny Fenton took a deep breath. Slowly, he raised his left hand to knock on the door leading to his parents' research lab. Today he would finally tell them. It had been a secret for too long and with each passing day, it became harder to lie to his family. The only reason he had ever hidden his _differences_ in the first place had been because of his parents' occupation, or rather their _obsession_.

"Enter!", called the cheerful voice of his mother from inside.

Danny tried to swallow his nerves, steeling himself for the unpleasant exchange to come. When he felt sufficiently prepared, he turned the knob and entered the futuristic domain of his parents.

As soon as he saw him, Jack Fenton asked in a booming voice "Danny, ma´ boy! What's wrong with ya?" Danny shuffled nervously and looked down at his ratty trainers.

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you. But I .. I..", he stuttered and then stopped speaking altogether.

"Spit it out!"

His father's patience seemed to be running thin, although his mother Maddie laid a comforting hand on her husband's arm to calm him down.

"I .. I am Danny Phantom."

The silence following upon his words was palpable, creating a tension in the spacious room which seemed to crackle with electricity.

"What." One word. Not a question, just a statement, full of disbelieve and suppressed rage, seemingly flickering within Jack's eyes, daring Danny to repeat that confession.

Danny braced himself and looked into his father's eyes for the first time in two years. "I am Danny Phantom. I have been a half ghost ever since you build your ghost portal and I explored it."

In another situation the rapid changes of his parents' expression might have been funny. Disbelieve. Anger. A flash of hurt. Disappointment.

Danny looked away, closing his eyes in defeat. Mentally preparing a speech to tell his parents why he had been hesitant to confess earlier.

Danny had not seen the final expression his parents' faces had settled into. It was due to this that he was completely blindsided by the next sentence out of his father's mouth.

"Get out. You are no longer welcome here, ghost-freak."

Danny's gaze shot up. "W-What?" His voice quivered as he looked into the expressionless faces of the people who had raised him.

"You heard me just fine. Get out of our house before we exterminate you" Never before had Danny seen his father so icy. Jack Fenton had always been a man of emotion, seeing this cold, calculating sneer directed at him now was too much for the ghostboy.

Gazing into his mother's eyes one last time, seeing none of the expected understanding gentleness she had always radiated when around him, Danny turned around and ran.


	2. Chapter 1

_**It's the second chapter, this is where the first slash is implied, so be warned. Oh and just to be clear, Danny is 18 in this already, because I'm not a fan of people nagging me because of the age of consent.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me, unfortunately. Trust me, otherwise that series would not be for children *grins dirtily***_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Danny turned into his ghost form while running up the stairs to escape the laboratory. To escape the parents who had just evicted their only son from their house and the family. _Ghost-freak._ The echo of Jack's voice still rang in his head. Deafening in it's intensity. His mother's judging and disappointed gaze.

If not even his parents loved him enough to accept him for the freak he was, how could anyone else ever see past his abnormality?

The teenager tried to shut those thoughts out. Sam. Tucker. Jazz. They knew and they did not mind. ` _But maybe they do mind?,_ ´ the insecure voice inside his head piped in.

Danny gritted his teeth and flew faster. Behind him, the Fenton residence grew smaller at a rapid pace. The wind ripped at his ghostly hair, bringing it into the view of the halfbreed. Tears sprang to his eyes unbidden. He really was a freak of nature.

Blinded by his emotions, Danny paid no attention to where he was flying, until he suddenly collided with a warm surface, bouncing back from the unwavering force.

"What has you in such a hurry, Daniel?" The voice of his archenemy did not sound as cutting as it normally did and Danny startled, looking up at the only other half-ghost he knew of.

"W-What does it matter to you, Plasmius? Just go back to your evil lair!" There. One of his usual taunts, now he could turn around and leave the other to his own devices. He could not care less what the ghostly villain did tonight. What had all that saving the town ever brought him, after all? Nothing but spite and contempt from his own parents!

Apparently Plasmius quite disagreed with the younger man, as he looked at him quizzically.

"No fighting for what is just and right in the world today? I must confess to find myself disappointed. I came all the way to your turf and now you expect me to turn back? Just like that?" Danny glared weakly at the older ghost-human and turned around, flying off in the direction he had come from. There was no point in fighting anyways.

* * *

Vlad furrowed his brow. He had never seen the young man like this before. He had looked so sad. And were those tear tracks on his beautiful face?

Before he could say anything else, the younger one had turned around and flown off. Something was very wrong if Daniel Phantom did not care what he did in his town.

With more concern for the other than was probably wise and healthy given their situation, Vlad turned invisible and followed the slight form of his first friend's child.

The warm evening breeze had turned into the unforgiving wind of a starless night before the boy came to a halt.

Plasmius frowned worriedly. There was nothing around them but wide planes of grassy hills, a large river and a forest in the far distance, with a few trees sprinkled about the river bed. What could Phantom possibly want out here?

Sunken in his pensive mood, Plasmius did not notice when Daniel changed back into his human form and huddled down against one of the trees, tightly hugging his knees to his chest and burying his head in the created hallow. He was only ripped from it, when he heard the first sob of the other.

Vlad's eyes shot to the prone form immediately. Now he was truly worried. How did this happen? What had upset the younger man so much that he felt the need to escape from his home and come here to cry?

* * *

Danny cried for the first time in what felt like forever as he sat at the nameless river. His back hurt from the hard bark he was huddled against and he shivered from the cold seeping into his limbs, but none of the physical discomfort mattered. How could it? His family had just thrown him away with nary a thought! There seemed to be a ginormous hole within his chest, aching and throbbing like a gaping wound. It hurt so much, how could it hurt so much?

He seemed to be drowning in his hurt, unable to breathe through the unimaginable pain.

Alone. `I'm alone!´

Until suddenly he wasn't. Warm hands hugged him to a firm chest and rubbed against his back in soothing motions. Hot breath puffed against his neck and Danny held onto the lifeline presented to him. It didn't matter who or what was giving him comfort. All that mattered was that they did.

Danny's hands fisted the soft material he was soaking with his despair and he pressed closer to the humanoid body enveloping him with it's warmth.

* * *

Vlad did not know what to do. Here he was, sitting at a river bench in a frighteningly cold night, his sobbing supposed-enemy encased in his arms. This did not feel like a teenager's rejected crush, as he had originally assumed. If that were the case, Daniel would never have accepted his comfort. Something had happened, something really bad. But what could it be that had the headstrong ghostboy, not jet a man, shivering helplessly in his enemy's arms? Why hadn't he sought out his family for this? Unless, his family was at fault? Vlad growled at that thought. What had that stupid buffoon done now? Danny visibly cringed away with a mindless whimper at the harsh sound and Vlad's heart melted.

"Shh, it's alright little one. He can't hurt you now. I'm here for you. I will protect you," his cooed words seemed to have the desired effect. Daniel leaned against him and went lax a little while later, seemingly content with the soothing nothingness whispered into his ear.

Vlad smiled down at the sleeping boy in his arms and lifted him carefully, changing into Plasmius at the same time.

* * *

Danny drifted into wakefulness at a leisure pace, cuddling deeper into the warmth at his back, content with the puffs of air that seemed to regularly disturb his hair and the strong arm wrapped around his waist.

Wait, what? Danny was fully awake within seconds and stared at the obviously male arm slung around his midesction in trepidation. What happened the evening before to land him here? He hadn't lost his virginity, had he? His panicked thoughts came to a standstill, as he remembered the last night.

 _Get out. Ghost-freak. Daniel. I will protect you._

His parents threw him out, without so much as a chance to let him explain. Disregarding every good he had done for Amity Park and the surrounding towns, seeing nothing but another ghost to hunt, an abnormality to dispose of. Unbidden tears came to his eyes again. How could they?! He had expected them to be angry and disappointed in him for lying to them so long, but to throw him out for it? Never had he thought them capable of that.

As he started shaking from the sobs wracking through his body, he suddenly remembered his far more pressing problem. He was in bed with another man. A man that had apparently found and consoled him after his breakdown and taken him to an unknown location. Danny bit his lip in an attempt to calm down and think this through. There would be time to grieve later.

Very carefully, as not to wake the other up, he shuffled around in the tight grip to get a glimpse at his unknown companion. Soft black hair surrounded an aristocratic face with a strong jaw and pronounced cheekbones. ` _He's handsome,_ ´ was all Danny could think. Slowly he lifted a hand to the soft looking skin of the older man and gasped softly at the warmth which seemed to shoot through his body immediately. Then he looked at the face more closely. He knew that face. Had in fact seen it just the day before. Horror flashed through him and he froze, then he did the only thing he could think of.

* * *

Vlad was sleeping peacefully, only peripherally aware of the lithe body pressed against his own when he was rudely awoken by a high scream.


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you for reading, if you happen upon any mistakes please tell me so that I can improve them._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, sadly.**_

 **Chapter 2**

Vlad blinked at the heap in front of his bed in sleep muddled confusion, staring at it for a few moments before the picture made sense. Then he chuckled.

A shock of black hair and startling blue eyes greeted him as he untangled the blanket from the struggling form on the floor. Daniel froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"W-What are you doing in my bed?!," Daniel asked in a high pitched voice that betrayed his panicked confusion.

"Well, technically you are in my bed," was Vlad's amused response.

The younger man glared at him, seemingly gathering his wits again, then he spoke in an accusing tone. "Don't avoid my question!"

Vlad held up his hands in mock surrender. "I am sorry, Daniel. Yesterday, after our most unusual conversation, I was worried about you," a derisive snort and a mumbled "Yeah right" interrupted his answer, to which he raised an eyebrow, then continued unperturbed "so I followed after you. You finally stopped at a river bench and curled in on yourself, leaning against a tree. The way you looked in that moment touched something inside of me and I just had to comfort you. At some point you fell asleep in my arms and I did not know what to do. So I brought you home with me. When I tried depositing you on a guest bed, you clutched at my shirt and refused to let go, so I laid down next to you."

* * *

Danny looked up at his apparent rescuer from a miserable night outside and he blushed a bright red, not knowing what to think. Merely twenty four hours earlier, his reaction would have been easy to predict. He would have sneered at the older man and immediately started fighting him. But a lot had happened since then. He had lost his family, his home and his believe in what he did, questioning the point in fighting against ghosts, when not even his own family appreciated it.

So he was conflicted. He tried articulating his thoughts to the patiently waiting man that had shown him more kindness than any other in a long while.

"I, I don't know what to think anymore. Everything feels so different now."

Vlad nodded. "Do you want to tell me about what happened?"

Danny looked down, biting at his lip unsurely, then he came to a decision.

"Yesterday I finally told my parents about my secret. I don't know what I expected. Probably for them to be angry for not telling them, but ultimately understanding. Telling me how they loved me regardless of my freakishness. But.. but that's not what happened. They threw me out." Had he looked up at this moment, he would have seen the righteous fury burning within the billionaire's eyes and the way his teeth ground together to keep his temperament. But he didn't, so he just continued talking "I never saw my Dad like this before. Normally, when he is angry he screams and curses and makes you feel miserable, but he always calmes down very quickly and apologizes. Normally, I know that he's angry at me because he cares. Because he thought I could have hurt myself or others with something stupid I did. This was completely different! He just looked at me, with that glare full of disappointment and disgust and told me to get out, in a tone devoid of emotions. When I looked at Mom, I was sure she would contradict him and tell me everything would be alright," he had to suppress a sniffle and wiped angrily at his eyes; men don't cry. "but, but she didn't! She looked at me just like he did and I just ran. I didn't know whom to turn to, so I fled from everything."

* * *

To say Vlad was disgusted by Jackson and Madeline Fenton would be the understatement of the year. Of course he had known how obsessed with ghosts the two of them were, how much they wanted to destroy every single one, but he never would have thought their obsession would be more important to them than their own flesh and blood.

When he looked at the young man who had opposed him for the last four years, curled in on himself on his floor, so obviously broken, the walls around his heart began to melt. With a soft smile he knelt down next to Danny and reached out tentatively.

As soon as his hand touched the other's shoulder, Danny looked up at him, his teary eyes unguarded and he soon found himself with an armful of distressed eighteen year old. Making low shushing sounds he stroked his back rhythmically, all the while telling him that it was okay to show his emotions and to let everything out.

* * *

After half an hour Danny had calmed down again and extracted himself from Vlad's arms with a furious blush. He cleared his throat and stood, looking everywhere but at the older male. His stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly.

Vlad gave him another of those amazingly soft smiles he had never thought his (former?) enemy capable of and answered the unasked question. "Downstairs is a dining room, let us relocate there and we can talk some more."

Danny only nodded dumbly, still in a state of shock from the recent events, and followed Vlad to the afromentioned room.

They passed through a long corridor with a polished floor of black marble, dark wooden panels and little statuettes which, amazingly enough, didn't look all that tacky. Adjacent to the corridor was an open gallery with a huge staircase leading down to what Danny presumed to be an entrance hall. After walking down the burgundy carpet clad stairs of the same black marble as the corridor's floor, they passed through the lavish hall into a similarly sized room.

Inside were more statuettes, a huge table made from very expensive looking black wood with matching chairs, a grande chandelier and huge windows displaying the grounds.

Danny stopped and stared for a few moments, captivated by the peaceful atmosphere in the room and the beautiful forrest outside.

* * *

Vlad smiled at the frozen figure in the middle of the room. He had anticipated and simultaneously hoped for this reaction, as he had had the same when laying eyes onto this view for the first time. Silently, he crossed the room and entered the kitchen, beginning preparations for a full English breakfast, he had taste after all.

His charge was able to tear himself away from the view when Vlad had just started on the bacon and made his way into the open kitchen. The boy seemed shy and unsure what to do, fidgeting slightly in his position. Vlad was helpless in the face of such unguarded cuteness and his lips twitched into an involuntary smile for the upteenth time that day.

"You can set the table, if you want to. Over there are plates," he pointed to a wooden cupboard "and in that drawer are the other utensils."

Startling a bit, Danny set into motion and began setting the table while Vlad finished cooking.

After a delicious, if he may think so himself, meal and the consequent dishwashing they settled onto their chairs once more.

"So, what do you want to do now, Daniel?"


End file.
